Call Me Baby
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Ichigo just loves it when Grimmjow calls him Baby. Lots of sexy stuff! Please enjoy. AU! Little bit of roughness, but you decide. Please remember to review! : Sequel to this: Call Me WTF
1. Part 1

This is my first Bleach fanfic so please be nice! I tried to read as many fanfics for this paring as possible to get the feel of it, and I think I'm ready to start. This is short so I can just get the hang of it. I might even do a HichiIchi too. I hope you enjoy. At least I have experience with writing yaoi.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. And if I did it would be the same with the change of male/male relationships… cuz guys… the action is awesome, and I wouldn't change it too much.

…-…..-…

'_Baby.' _Ichigo shivered as the word that he craved was whispered sexily into his ear, his face tinting pink. Grimmjow, who was next to him on the couch, grinned and leaned back into the cushions; his arm around Ichigo with his hand massaging his shoulder. Ichigo tried in vain to focus on the action movie in front of him, but was difficult when a sexy god was teasing the hell out of him, threatening to turn him into a dirty sex fiend.

"Asshole, I'm tryin' ta watch a movie." The berry tried to shake of his arm, but as always it caused only more trouble from the bluenette.

"Shut up, ya know you love it… Baby." Grimmjow ran his opposite hand over Ichigo's thigh, causing his breath to hitch.

"D-don't call me that." His face was now a deep shade of red that grew as Grimmjow's hand traveled farther up to cup his hard-on, massaging slowly through the material. He smirked when he heard the first moan.

"You like it." Grimmjow leaned in and nipped at his neck, which was still red from their earlier playtime before the movie. Sucking hungrily, he steadily pulled down the zipper of the berry's pants and snuck a hand under the fabric, taking hold of the hard cock.

"G-grimm…" Ichigo laid his head on he back of the couch as the hand moved faster, stroking him with a firm grip.

"Yeah, Baby, moan for me." He stroked long and hard, Ichigo's head flew from side to side, his hands gripping the cushion he was currently thrashing on.

"Oh, god!" Ichigo's moans became louder as he was nearing release. Grimmjow grinned evilly, more so than before, if that was possible for the man.

"I may not be everyone's heavenly God... " He felt Ichigo was close to his climax so he slowed down his strokes. "But I can certainly be your personal god in bed." Ichigo was sent over the edge and he came in his pants with a long moan. Grimmjow pulled his hand out and licked his fingers.

After a few moments recovery, he gave the bluenette a definite look. "More like my personal Satan." He was about to turn back to the movie, forgetting his dirtied pants when Grimmjow pulled him up off the couch and dragged him to their large room.

"I was trying to watch the damn movie, you fucking blueberry!" Ichigo tried to escape but Grimmjow blocked the doorway and shook his finger in Ichigo's face, shaming him.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so, Strawberry. You're staying here."

He sighed in defeat when he was pushed back onto the bed, the blush on his cheeks returning as Grimmjow stood in front of him at the foot of the bed, slowly pulling his shirt over his head to tease him. His cut hips and toned chest with those beautiful caramel nipples made Ichigo hot, dirty images roaming free in his mind.

The shirt flew across the room. "Like what you see, Berry?" The bluenette hardly had time to finish the sentence before he saw Ichigo's shirt join with his own. Grimmjow's cock twitched at Ichigo's readiness and he popped the button on his jeans, pulling down the zipper to let the pants become loose on his hips, the flaps open to show more skin. Ichigo ran a hand over his nipples and moaned as Grimmjow rocked his hips.

"You better get the fuck over here before I lose control, Grimm." He nearly growled out the sentence, staring heatedly at the one who was now currently taking off the rest of his clothes.

"Whatever you say, Baby." He crawled up to his berry and was pulled down forcefully by the shoulders, smashing their lips together.

"I love it when you call me Baby."

Grimmjow growled and tore off his pants, rubbing their bodies together. "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"It makes me feel dirty, and oh so fucking hot. Makes me want to touch myself…" Ichigo ran a hand over himself and moaned seductively for Gimmjow.

Goddamn, his berry was going to kill him before they got to do anything.

He quickly changed his open mouthed stare to a sexy grin. "So you wanna feel dirty? You wanna be my sexy baby and thrash around under me and make your body hot for me, is that it?" He received a moan and a tremble as an answer and leaned down to kiss Ichigo, slipping his tongue between sweet soft lips to meet his berry's delicious warm one. Ichigo was submissive and let the bluenette lead the steamy kiss.

"I want you to call me Baby," he said through the kiss. Grimmjow felt his abdomen swell with heat and rubbed their erections together forcefully as he replied.

"Baby…"

The berry bucked his hips in response and moaned softly. "Grimmjow… touch me."

"You're turning into such a slut." He smirked and nipped at his jaw before flicking his tongue against one of the berry's nipples, sucking and biting, turning the caramel bud red with abuse. He could hear Ichigo's labored breathing as he reached the untouched nipple. After abandoning the buds, he kissed his muscled chest and teased around his navel, running his hands over the boy's thighs.

"Grimm, please… More. I want it." Grimmjow stopped his kissing and glanced up at him with hidden intentions.

"What do you want, Baby? Tell me what you want." His hands were still massaging his legs, dangerously close to Ichigo's manhood. He whined then gulped.

"I-I want you to suck me." The blush on his cheeks appeared once more and shivered as the man wrapped a hand around his cock.

"How bad do you want it?" He moved his hand up and down at a painfully slow rate, causing Ichigo to bite his lip.

"Bad. I want it badly." His wish was granted with a sexy wink. Grimmjow ran his tongue over the head, digging his tongue into the slit. Wrapping his lips around his cock, he descended down to the base. He could feel fingers curling in his hair as he moved faster, his head bobbing up and down. He wanted to finish this quickly so they could move on to the action.

"Ahh, G-grimmj-ah, yes!" He felt Ichigo's cock twitch before the cum shot into his mouth, Ichigo's body shuddering at his release. The man swallowed and was pulled up for a kiss, the berry tasting himself on the other's tongue.

What Ichigo did next almost made his body melt with surprise.

He slipped out from under his lover and crawled up further onto the bed. Sitting up on his knees, he took hold of the top of the headboard and stuck out his ass. Finally, he looked sexily over his shoulder and spoke in a deep, commanding voice, his eyes clouded over with pure lust.

"Now get your ass over here, fuck me like a maniac, and call me your mother fucking baby." Grimmjow nearly crumbled to the bed after his body faltered, his cock completely hard and throbbing painfully. Crawling up behind him, he grabbed his hips and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"You're such a fucking tease. You want my dick up your ass that bad? Well guess what. You'll get exactly that." He reached for the lube on the bedside table and snapped it open loud enough for Ichigo to hear, shivering in excitement. But Grimmjow wasn't done with his dirty talk. Sticking in a lubed finger up his ass to the knuckle, he continued into the berry's ear as he was groaning quietly.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Baby, you won't be able to sit on your ass for 2 weeks. I bet you'd like that." He pulled out and plunged back inside with two fingers, then quickly three, stretching him out. "I can already see you screaming my name as I slam into you, god I can barely contain myself.

"F-fuck, Grimm! You're driving me insane!" He pushed back onto the fingers and moaned, feeling them brush over a sensitive bundle of nerves. Arching his back as Grimmjow repeatedly hit that spot, he gasped and whined, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Goddamn, you're so fucking sexy." He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, but paused at his entrance.

"Grimmjow, don't make me wait, I want you." Ichigo tried to push back onto his cock, but the older man held his hips firmly in place. His cock throbbed, but he made himself wait. He ran his hands soothingly up his back and over his shoulders, letting them rest over Ichigo's, whose hands were gripping the headboard with impatience.

"I know, Ichigo." He felt the boy shiver. "I know how bad you want this." At a slow pace, he pushed in, burying himself to the hilt. The berry's moans were faltering. "You want me to call you my sexy baby with a cock up your ass, pounding into you. God, I love you more with every breath you take." Grimmjow pulled out and snapped his hips forward harshly, Ichigo screaming out with his back arched to extremes. The bluenette continued his harsh thrusting as he took hold of his berry's hips once more.

"Grimm-ah! D-deep-ah, deeper!" He struggled with his words but managed, wanting more friction and pleasure. Grimmjow made sure to give his berry what he wanted and thrust deeper, his pounding causing hard knocks to the wall as the bed slammed against it. His moans escalated as Grimmjow gripped his hips painfully, enjoying the sensations coursing through his body as he was fucked long and hard. Wincing as Grimmjow dug his nails into his skin, he cried out in a high-pitched tone when that same bundle of nerves was hit.

"Right there! Ahh, yes! M-more, I need more, Grimmjow…" Ichigo pleaded until Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat at Ichigo's begging and sat back, pulling his berry into his lap.

"And you say I drive you insane." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and guided Ichigo's hips up and down in a fast, even rhythm. Ichigo laid his head against the bluenette's shoulder, turning to lick and suck at his neck and causing Grimmjow to groan and thrust deeper up into him. He heard the berry moan in ecstasy and whisper something into his ear.

"I love the way you fuck me, Grimmjow," he paused to moan, then continued, "You fit so perfectly inside me, and how you drive me insane with your dirty words." Ichigo's hands ran over his chest and he bit his lip, then let his hands snake around behind them to grab a handful of blue hair. "Tell me dirty things, Grimmjow. Call me Baby." He nipped at his ear before returning to suck at his neck, his moans becoming pants as his pace continued.

No. He needed to hear his berry moan.

Ichigo suddenly felt a change in Grimmjow and yelped in surprise when he felt him give a sharp, hard thrust, feeling hot breath in his ear. "You are so fucking naughty, Baby. Such a goddamn tease." He gave another sharp thrust and moaned to himself when Ichigo cried out and tightened his grip in the blue hair. Grimmjow flicked a nipple and rubbed it, sending his berry into a wild frenzy of moans and gasps. "You like being fucked, Baby? Do ya?" He thrust harshly to hear another beautiful cry of pleasure before returning to the fast pace. "Answer me, Ichigo."

"Y-yes! Yes, I love being f-fucked."

Grimmjow gave another hard thrust. "What was that?"

"I love being fucked by you, Grimmow!" The blue-haired man gave his signature grin, though tainted by dark intentions and roughly threw Ichigo onto his stomach, hearing a gasp slip from his lips. Grabbing his hips once again, he lifted them so his ass was in the air and slammed back into him.

"How about this, Baby? You like this too?" Ichigo was screaming in deep pleasure as the man fucked him without an ounce of mercy, his cock sliding out of his ass almost to the point of pulling out all the way before slamming back in.

"Yes, ahh!" Ichigo threw his head back as he gripped the bed sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. Sharp pain ran though his scalp as Grimmjow grabbed a handful of hair and pulled back forcefully, leaning forward towards him.

"Say that again, because I don't think I heard you right through all that screaming." Ichigo tried to focus through the cock that was pounding into him and the hand that was yanking his hair. The pleasure of the pain was overwhelming and he couldn't help but to smirk.

"Yes, Grimmjow, I love it when you fuck me this way. Please give it all to me, I'll take it!" His words earned him deeper thrusts and a long moan from the man behind him. He tilted his hips a little more and moaned along with Ichigo's cry of pleasure as he hit his prostate. The grip on his hip became a death-grip, his fingers now had a warm substance coat them. Letting go of his hip, he reached around to take hold of Ichigo's cock, feeling the hardness of it and the pre-cum that dripped made him realize his upcoming release. He pumped and almost came when Ichigo whined in an unmanly tone.

"Nnn, Baby… Ichigo, I wanna see your face when you come… And I want you to see mine." He pulled out and rolled Ichigo onto his back, thrusting back in and feeling smooth legs wrap around his waist. Ichigo dug his nails into Grimmjow's shoulder hard enough to draw blood and leave marks. The bluenette had kept up with the killer pace and was now begging in his mind to come inside his lover.

He wrapped his hand once again around his cock and pumped. He looked Ichigo in the eyes as he spoke. "Let's come together, Ichigo." Ichigo shivered and smiled up at him. Grimmjow sped up the pace for the last time and angled his hips to find that spot for the last time that night.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo's muscles clenched and tightened around his cock and he moaned out his name.

"Ichigo…" They both came at the same time, the look on each others' faces making their stomachs flutter. Cum covered their stomachs and dripped out of Ichigo as Grimmjow pulled out and fell heavily next to Ichigo, licking his fingers as the berry watched. He noticed the blood on his fingers and glanced down at his side with a gasp. Four puncture wounds aligned together on his hip, he looked back up to his lover.

"Shit, really Grimmjow? Really?" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one." He rolled over onto his stomach so his berry could see the marks he had made on his shoulders.

Ichigo bit his lip before saying, "You deserved it."

"What, and you didn't?" He gave him a smart ass smile and pulled Ichigo down next to him, who curled up to rest his head on Grimmjow's chest, his fingers tracing patterns.

"Should we take a shower?"

"Really, Ichigo? Both of us in a shower will never get us clean."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You're perverted. Fine. Tomorrow then."

"Alright, tomorrow." Ichigo didn't see the devious grin on his lover's face and instead closed his eyes.

"Night, I love you, Grimmjow."

"I love you too, Ichigo." Grimmjow ran his fingers through orange hair and soon, the only sound was that of gentle breathing.

-...-

Ugh, yeah, I took the time to edit it a bit. :D


	2. Part 2

I'll edit this a bit, too. Why not? I'm bored XD

Call Me Baby Part 2

Ichigo woke with Grimmjow on his stomach, hogging the pillow that they shared. "Damn pillow stealer." He grabbed the pillow and yanked it from under the bluenette, watching him sit up in surprise. He glanced around the noticed Ichigo with the pillow and cocked his eyebrow.

"Hey, that's mine." Grimmjow reached for the pillow and was about to yank it back when Ichigo jumped back off the bed, the man falling on his face.

"I don't think so, you stole the damn thing and kept it all night! It's called _sharing _you asshole. Do you understand that term? Huh? do ya? _Sharing._"

"You fucking berry, get over here with it!" Grimmjow crawled to the edge of the bed only for Ichigo to step back and hold it away.

"No. Get your ass over here and get it."

Grimmjow growled and jumped off the bed and yanked the pillow out of his hands, scowling at a smiling Ichigo. He was about to crawl back onto the bed when Ichigo jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You're already up, you might as well take a shower like we were suppose to last night."

"What? I just got the pillow back and... I plan on hogging it some more," he said matter-of-factly. Ichigo got down and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"You've slept enough ya damn beast. C'mon." Grimmjow sighed and followed him to the bathroom reluctantly, wanting to just get back into his bed, relax, and have a few more hours of sleep. But Ichigo would have none of that. Once they reached the bathroom, Ichigo had the shower turned on and was already tearing at Grimmjow's half naked form.

"You sure are fiesty this morning, Ichigo."

The boy smiled at him seductively and answered back matter-of-factly, "Well, after last night I can't just stop there without getting a little wet, now can I?" Ichigo tore off Grimmjow's pants then stopped to cock an eyebrow. "And since when do you have pants on?"

"I have to take a piss every now and then you know. Besides, my poor balls were freezing." Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed Grimmjow's warm hands, pulling him back towards their walk in shower that was large enough to fit multiple couples at a time, with shower heads from all sides and black marble all around.

"Doesn't look like I'm going to bed anytime soon." The blue-haired man smiled, now very aware of his own growing erection. He was forced against the wall and kissed passionately, yet heatedly. The younger boy's hands roaming his chest, the water feeling almost cold compared to those wonderful hands. Ichigo played with Grimmjow's nipples as he licked teasingly at his lips, causing the man to pant and whine quietly. They looked each other in the eyes after Ichigo pulled away from the kiss and noticed the glimmer of lust and playfulness in his eyes.

"What do you want, Grimmjow." He took hold of his cock and squeezed to hear an intake of breath. "I'll get down on my knees for you." Following his own words, he slid down the man's body, running his hands down it as he went. Placing himself in front of his cock, he used only his eyes to glance up at the sexy face that opened his mouth to speak.

"Baby, suck me." He cupped Ichigo's cheek before grabbing a handful of orange hair, turned-on by the sight in front of him. The berry gave a seductive side smile at the name and teasingly flicked his tongue against the head of his cock. Grimmjow smiled at him before leaning his head against the smooth marble, feeling the hot water run down his sleek body. Ichigo, on the other hand, sat up straight as he ran his tongue over the head once more before licking around the shaft. Once he let his tongue roam the underside of the hard cock, he could hear the pants of his lover. Taking it all into his mouth, he sucked softly at first, feeling the hand in his hair tighten with impatience and begin to push his head forward. Ichigo pulled away from the cock.

"I don't think so." Grimmjow looked dangerously at Ichigo, who didn't even flinch, to his surprise. Instead, the orange-head looked menacingly up at him, a look of pure intensity in his eyes. "I said _I _would suck _you_, not _you_ facefuck me. Now hold fucking still." All this came out as a first and last warning, his tone dark. Grimmjow couldn't help but gulp at this new Ichigo, and finding it hard to resist, he loosened the grip in his hair and let out a sigh. "That's much better. Now, I shall continue sucking you." Ichigo took in his cock once more and deep throated him, his own moaning causing unbearable vibrations and making the bluenette bite his lip hard enough to make it bleed. The sucking became harder and he could feel himself coming close to release. The moans growing louder was a signal for Ichigo to prepare for the oncoming climax.

"Ichigo... Baby..." Grimmjow moaned once more before spilling himself into the boy's waiting mouth, who quickly swallowed it all and came up to kiss him, wraping his arms around his neck. The taste was good, his tongue warmed by the other's as they fought. Ichigo kissed his ear, longing to hear the word again.

"Grimmjow, call me Baby. I want to hear it again and again as I let you fuck me. I want you to say it and moan it and whisper it in my ear. It makes me tremble when I hear it... I don't know why, but..." He closed his eyes and let his lips graze over his cheek as he came back around to face him. "Tell me now..." Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the slender body and pulled him closer, their bodies brought together in a warmth no one could compare to.

"Baby..."

Grimmjow inhaled his scent after the word passed his lips and he breathed out seconds after. "I could really get used to this, you know." Ichigo rolled his eyes and rubbed their erections together, almost laughing out loud to feel that his lover had already grown hard once more.

"I can tell, Grimm."

"So are you still gonna be the little IchiDevil like you were when you were in the process of sucking my cock?"

"Why, were you scared, Grimm?"

"No! I was just a little surprised, that's all. It was a side of you that I have never seen before. I mean, I knew you could be fucking bossy, but goddamn, that look you gave me scared the sh-" He shut his mouth when he realized what had just come out of it after just telling Ichigo that he didn't scare him. "What I meant was..." He tried to come up with an excuse that sounded close to what he had just said that was reasonable and believable, but came up empty handed, the 'don't even try to deny it cuz you just busted yourself' look with the cocked eye brow and side smirk that Ichigo had on his face made him squirm against the wall in defeat.

"Riiight, Grimm. So you were scared. Huh. Guess I could use it to my advantage next time, because yes, there will be a next time with the way your ass gets. Pushy, demanding, impatient jackass."

"What the fuck, and you aren't?" It was Grimmjow's turn to cock an eye brow at the berry who shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but you can deal with it." Ichigo shoved the bluenette back against the wall and gave a sexy smile. "Time to get down to business." With quick movement, he brought a leg up around Grimmjow's waist and pulled their bodies closer, their faces merely centimeters apart. Ichigo had his hands on the back of the man's neck and ran his fingers through the blue strands of soft hair, bringing their lips together finally and moaning with the friction of their bodies and erections grazing each other.

"I think it's my turn, Baby." Grimmjow said seductively, earning a moan as an answer. He switched their positions to where Ichigo was backed against the wall and began biting his neck, his hands firmly grasping the smaller waist. Their cocks met and they moaned together in pleasure, pushing themselves closer to feel more of each other, but not getting enough. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and placed it on his cock, waiting and finally getting the response he wanted as the boy began to pump quickly. As he pumped, Grimmjow placed his hands on the wall on either side of Ichigo's head, letting his forhead rest against his lover's. "Nn, Baby. Faster." Ichigo pumped faster at the command and felt him cum into his hand. He covered the cock with the cum until it was slick and ready to be used.

"Are you ready to be fucked once again like a slut, Baby?" He whispered to him, watching his berry's facial expression change to one of concentration to one of lust and submission.

"Yes, Grimmjow..."

The man smiled maniacally and grabbed Ichigo's other leg and brought it up to rest around his waist like the other had been. He pushed Ichigo back to the wall as far as he could go to assure them both that he would not fall. Wasting no more time, he thrust in quickly and clenched his teeth at his tightness.

"Why is it that no matter how many times I fuck you, you still feel like a damn virgin just getting slammed?"

Ichigo let out a thick moan before he replied to him. "Oh shut the hell up. You know you enjoy it, now just fuck me already."

Grimmjow complied and thrust again, hearing the same moan. Ichigo's hands gripped his shoulders tightly, digging his nails in as he had done just last night. He fucked him into the wall, his hips snapping forward repeatedly and hearing wet skin meet in quick succession as he fucked him.

"Ahh, fuck. Just like that, Grimm..." The orange-haired boy panted as he spoke, his head rolling back to lay against the wall, eyes half lidded. With every thrust came a moan or a gasp, yet it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear his berry screaming his name. He wanted to hear it as he heard it last night, ahh, those beautiful screams made him almost lose it. He quickly gained control again and pounded into him deeper, causing Ichigo to arch his back and scream out once. The pleasure that Ichigo felt was overwhelming and he knew that his lover would do all the more to make him scream profanities.

His hips rocked against Grimmjow's in time with his thrusts, the man panting with each forward snap of his hips. He was loving the look of complete pleasure on Ichigo's face, making him smile at the thought that only he could be the one to do this, only he could make Ichigo feel like the world was gone and that they were the only ones there.

"Grimm, I-I can feel myself about to... To... Ahhh!" Ichigo suddenly screamed as the tip of Grimmjow's cock slammed against his prostate, the one spot that made him wreath under Grimmjow every night and scream dear Lord Grimmjow. "Sh-sh-shit! Fuck, yes, Grimmjow!" He threw his head back and dug his nails deep into the skin on the man's shoulders. "Right there! Don't s-stop! Harder, please, God!" The bluenette had no intention of stopping in this moment of madness and thrust harder, his leg muscles straining to keep them up as he used all his strength to fuck his lover sensless.

"Baby, yes. Scream my name. Scream it!" He was looking directly into his eyes as he spoke through pants and heavy breathing. Ichigo screamed out and squeezed his legs tight around the waist, feeling his oncoming climax. He couldn't bare to hold it in for any longer, he was about to come, and he would come hard. His stomach was hot and going wild with the pleasure as if he were on a roller coaster, moving through the sky at an immeasurable rate.

"God Baby, Im gonna come. Im gonna cream in you so fucking hard... Ahh!" Grimmjow threw his head back and moaned loudly. Ichigo grabbed the bluenettes hair and brought him in and smashed their lips together hastily. They both came at the same time, saying each others' names as they did. Each released heavily, Ichigo and Grimmjow both groaning. Their bodies were aching, and Ichigo would have fallen to the shower floor if it wasn't for Grimmjow holding onto him. The water had run cold as they took deep breaths, calming themselves before turning off the shower and stepping out to grab towels.

"Grimmjow..."

"Ichigo."

"Go to the fucking store and get heating pads. My ass hurts." Ichigo walked to the bed and fell back after dropping the damp towel to the floor, laying flat on his stomach and groaning, feeling the pain shooting up his back.

"No fucking way, Berry." He crawled next to Ichigo and pulled him close to his body. He groaned into Grimmjow's neck and sighed.

"You fuhing affhole..."

"Say that again? I couldn't understand you." Ichigo brought his hand up and it landed harshly on the man's chest. "Ouch! What the fuck, Ichigo?"

The boy lifted his head and glared at him. "My pain is caused by you, so you deserve to have it back."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and smirked. "C'mon, Baby. You love it more every time." Ichigo blushed and burried his face in his neck once more.

"I wuff yoo..."

"I love you too, Ichigo." He ran his hand up and down Ichigo's back soothingly, earning a now relaxed sigh from him. Before falling asleep, he simply stated.

"You need a new nickname."

THE END.

-...-

Okay, so there will be an extra to this story, it will be a request from one of my dedicated friends. This story was dedicated to her because if it wasn't for her and her obsession with Grimmjow, I would never have thought of writing anything other than Gin/Ichi Renji/Ichi! So, dedicated to Fawn4Ever. 3


End file.
